


he is a bad boy with a tainted heart

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Robert and Aaron have a one night stand, and then Aaron turns up at Robert’s work... the police station.





	he is a bad boy with a tainted heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isak_Sugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isak_Sugden/gifts).



“ _What are you afraid of?”_  
_“You.”_

Realisation dawns on Robert’s face. This thing, whatever it may be, is crossing every line. Aaron’s a criminal, and Robert’s supposed to be a detective on the case.

The lines were crossed too long ago, when they’d slept together before they even knew who or what the other person was about.

Now, it’s seems, even when Robert knows what Aaron’s about, he can’t give him up.

“Mate, I got arrested for a robbery not murder,” Aaron tries to joke. His fingers light against Robert’s bare chest. “You came on to me first, remember? Couldn’t keep your hands off me.” Aaron says it proudly, a confidence to him that Robert revels in. He wants to keep exploring this man in front of him, but the thousands of reason why he shouldn’t are persistent in his mind.

Robert licks his lips, his mouth drying at the reminder. The way he saw Aaron across a crowded bar and wanted him instantly. He liked the way Aaron didn’t give himself away easily. The way he had shrugged his shoulders at Robert’s offer of another drink, and if he could sit at the stool next to him.

He felt a fire inside him rise as he’d watched Aaron out of the corner of his eye. The way his fingers glided down the pint glass in his hands. His stomach had flipped at the sight of him biting on his bottom lip with his teeth, it wasn’t even sensual, yet Robert found himself drawn in closer.

“You come here often?” Robert had asked with his eyes still on Aaron’s mouth. He was confident and he knew it sounded like a typical chat up line, but Aaron’s lips had raised slightly before he dropped them back down in a flash and Robert knew he could be on to something.

“I’ve just come here for a quiet drink,” Aaron raised his pint to his lips. “I’m not interested sorry,” he’d said it lightly with a little smile on his face before he got up to leave.

Aaron had brushed passed him as he’d left, his fingers brushing against Robert’s back and Robert was even more sure that this boy was playing hard to get. Robert watched him head towards the doors, and Aaron had turned around with another smile that Robert couldn’t take his eyes off.

Robert got to his feet, a leap in his step as he reached Aaron.

“You seem desperate,” Aaron raised his eyebrow.

“And you seem to like playing games,” Robert replied, copying Aaron with a raised brow.

“You don’t even know me, mate.” Aaron scoffed, a playfulness to his voice and his eyes glistened from the street lights and the flashing lights of the bars, and Robert shook his head in annoyance. Annoyed at how attractive he found him.

“Good,” Robert stepped in closer. “I’m not looking to make friends.”

“What are you looking for then?” Aaron’s chin lifted, his eyes meeting Robert’s and Robert had to take away the growing smugness of the man before him.

Robert raised his hand to Aaron’s neck, and moved in closer. Aaron stumbled back from Robert’s force, a tight moan escaping him as Robert’s tongue went along Aaron’s. Aaron’s hands clung to Robert’s shirt, and Robert backed away just as Aaron found his feet.

“Your place or mine?” Aaron asked breathless.

This time, it was Robert’s turn to be smug.

X

And that’s all it was, a bit of fun between guys. They’d ended up back at Robert’s, and when he had woke in the morning Aaron had already left. Robert couldn’t help but wish Aaron had stayed, had a repeat of last night.

But it wasn’t to be, and then a week had passed. It was the last place he expected to see Aaron. His hood up, head down and arms folded across his chest. He looked like a little youth you’d see out on the streets and walk on the other side of the side walk to avoid.

Robert was surprised, to say the least, at how different Aaron was. Aaron looked like trouble, and not the kind Robert had chased after the other week.

Aaron was yet to notice Robert, and only lifted his head when Robert spoke.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed heavily, still shocked to see Aaron here. They were alone, Aaron yet to seek legal advice and Robert was yet to start the questioning so the tape was off, yet the room felt claustrophobic.

A flush of red spread across Aaron’s neck and cheeks, still noticeable behind the stubble and Aaron frowned. “What, you’re a pig?” Aaron says harshly, like he’s hurt. Like Robert’s lied to him and it hurts.

“And you’re a criminal?” Robert bites back just as strongly. “Seems we both had a lucky escape.” Robert bites his tongue. He looks down at the files given to him. “Robbery?” He shakes his head.

“You almost sound disappointed,” Aaron chews the inside of his cheek. “Sorry it wasn’t something more serious.”

“This is serious,” Robert shoots his head back up. “This isn’t funny,” Robert sighs, kicking his chair to the floor as he stands up, and starts pacing the small room. “I can’t be the one to question you,” Robert says with his hands on his hips. “I’ll bring someone else on the case.”

Aaron frowns, “we slept together once. Nobody will know-“

“I know,” Robert pointed at his chest, his voice raising uncontrollably. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Fine,” Aaron chewed on his bottom lip. “Do what ya want, but you best hurry up cause I’ve already been here for ages, and unless you lot are gonna charge me with something I want to go home.”

“Fine,” Robert repeated like a child. He picked up his chair and gathered together his files. He paused to look at Aaron, knew the sight of him would pull at his heart strings. “Good luck.”

Aaron just gave back a firm nod in response, his legs jolting up and down, suddenly nervous that Robert was leaving him and he would have to face someone who would probably push all his buttons, making this worse than it already was. After all, he was a Dingle, and these lot had them all in the same box. Robert would probably be the same once he delved in deeper to Aaron and his history with the police.

Aaron thought back the urge to get to his feet and beg Robert to stay, to help him out of this. Instead, he let himself be left alone with nothing but his own thoughts.

X

Robert had asked his fellow colleague to take over the case, was thankful that few questions were asked.

It was a new day, Robert was ready to head to work, but he was stopped in his tracks.

Aaron was at his door, lord knows how long he’d been standing there, but Robert dragged him in by his sleeve. “What are you doing here?” Robert asked, exasperated. “You can’t just show up here whenever you want.”

“Relax,” Aaron huffed. “I’m out on bail,” Aaron looked up at Robert sheepishly. “I’m scared Robert.”

It’s a moment of openness Robert didn’t think Aaron would ever reveal. Aaron’s eyes water and Robert reaches out carefully, as if not to scare him. “I didn’t think your family did nerves,” Robert says lightly with a laugh, trying to push Aaron’s nerves away.

It doesn’t have the desired effect. Aaron steps away, his cheeks huffed out and his arms by his side. “I knew you’d think like the rest of them once ya knew my family.” Aaron shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “We aren’t all bad, we are a good family.”

Aaron’s on the defensive, he has a clear loyalty to his family that Robert admires. “I was joking, I clearly need to work on that.”

“Yeah, you do.” Aaron sighs. He shakes his head, his shoulders slump and before Robert knows what’s happening Aaron’s on him, hands on his chest and back pressed against his door.

Their kiss has a softness to it that people would probably think wasn’t capable of being shared between them, because Robert’s definitely taken aback by the slowness of it all, Aaron’s hands are soft at the back of his hair, and Robert can’t help but hold on tighter.

Robert pulls away, breathes Aaron in and rests his head against Aaron’s. “This isn’t the answer,” Robert says quietly between them.

“So you don’t like me anymore?” Aaron asks, looking up and laying his hands flat to Robert’s chest. “I did something bad yeah, but it doesn’t make me a bed person.”

“I’d be a millionaire for all the times I’ve heard that one,” Robert closes his eyes. “I strangely want to believe it when you say it.”

“Because it’s true,” Aaron makes Robert look at him. “You’re an idiot if you think I don’t think you can see that.”

There’s that smile again. The one that seems to belong to someone else, the one Robert’s drawn to and the one that made Robert want him so eagerly.

“I’m not an idiot,” Robert comes in closer and closes the gap once more, this time taking Aaron by the hand and heading upstairs.

X

“What are you afraid of?” Aaron looks up at Robert, his thumb running across his bottom lip.

“You,” Robert replies honestly. “I shouldn’t still want you after everything.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you,” Aaron says hurt. “Do you really think that low of me?”

Robert shrugs. “I don’t really know you at all, do I?”

“But you’ll still sleep with me?” Aaron scoffs, sitting up and looking for his discarded clothes. “Nice Robert, that makes you so much better than me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Robert says all too quickly and eagerly. “This is all new, alright? But I like you,” Robert says against the skin on Aaron’s back. “Thug or no thug.”

Aaron turns quickly to give Robert a punch to his arm and Robert laughs a proper belly laugh, he raises his arms up in defence. “That was another joke!”

“You really aren’t funny,” Aaron pretends to sulk. “I knew I hated your lot for a reason.”

Robert smirks, “now who’s putting everyone in the same box?” Robert places a chaste kiss to Aaron’s forehead. “I’m not that bad either, you know.”

Aaron’s skin prickles at the heat Robert causes, there’s so much electricity between them and it causes Aaron’s limbs to go weak. He nods, “I know,” he says softly before leaning in to kiss Robert.

X

Aaron gets a suspended sentence, and Robert’s never seen anyone look as relieved as Aaron at the verdict.

“I’m so happy,” Aaron’s all bubbly and like he’s on cloud nine. He rubs his hands up and down the length of Robert’s arms.

“That makes two of us,” Robert grins down at him. “You’d better not put me through anything like that again.”

“It sounds like you’re sticking around,” Aaron looks up at him, his stomach doing silly flips.

Robert shrugs. “Well, I haven’t got anything better to do,” Robert winks and eyes Aaron up and down. “Plus, you don’t look bad in a suit.”

Aaron laughs, looks down at his feet, Robert making him blush all too regularly now. “Shut up.”

X

Two years later and they are still going strong.

Until Aaron gets arrested again. His arms folded behind his back, handcuffs tight across his wrists.

“Aaron, Aaron, Aaron,” the thick voice comes from behind him. “I hear you’ve been a bad boy.”

Aaron bites back his smile, role play has never been his strong point, but Robert loves it. It keeps their relationship fresh, and this is something Robert craves, and Aaron will do anything for the man he calls his.

“Yeah, detective, I have. What you gonna do about it?”

Robert’s breathless at the tone of which Aaron changes his voice, and the way his hand cups his crotch. “Upstairs. Now.”

Robert never imagined this is where he’d be in his life now. A man by his side who once made him cross so many boundaries, a man who could have made him want to risk it all. A man who had got under his skin for the get go.

But really, the only crime Aaron had really committed, was making Robert love him from day one.

And Robert would do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not wrote anything in ages, and to be honest, I’m not sure if this is any good, but I’m just so happy to actually have written something and have it posted! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appropriated :)


End file.
